


Feel Good Inc.

by Winddrag0n



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, PWP, this is rushed i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winddrag0n/pseuds/Winddrag0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boning. Shigeru is taking care of Yuudai while he's injured and things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Good Inc.

**Author's Note:**

> this feels super rushed and I'm still not great at writing porn so let's write something that's only that good idea HAHAHA

“Dinner’s ready,” Shigeru announced with his characteristic drawl, carrying out two plates covered in food. He set the plates down on the box that had been set up as a makeshift coffee table and sank onto the couch next to the skittish blond, who had wrapped himself up in a blanket. A large bandage was taped over his cheek and the area was still a bit red and swollen. The TV was playing some variety show neither man was really listening to, mainly providing background noise. A white, fluffy cat was curled up on the blond’s lap, purring peacefully.

“You don’t have to keep taking care of me like this, you know,” Yuudai said quietly, but a hand darted out from under the blanket to grab the food regardless. “It’s getting better. Doctor says they can take the stitches out soon.”

“Yeah, but ah’ you gettin’ bettuh?” Shigeru eyed the younger man as he said it, and the expression he saw suggested not. “‘sides, ahm doin’ it because I want tuh.” He received only silence in way of a reply, and sighed before taking a bite of the food. “They say if it gonna leave a scar?”

Yuudai set down his plate, a dark look on his face. “...yeah,” he said quietly, and Shigeru mentally kicked himself. Not a great question. “What am I going to tell people?”

“What didja tell Mr. Sakana?” Shigeru prompted.

“Just that it was an accident.” Nervously, Yuudai ran his fingers through Hime’s fur, twining it around the slender digits. “What if someone presses me about it? Do I say I fell down some stairs?” He laughed, bitterly. “I sound like some battered housewife.”

Unconsciously, Shigeru’s hand tightened around his utensils. He fought back a scowl, not wanting to scare the already on edge Yuudai. “Yuudai.” Slowly, he regained his composure, making sure his expression was neutral. “Yah been through a lot. Yah have reason tuh be upset.”

“Then why do I still feel like I’m overreacting?” Yuudai spat out. “It’s already been two weeks, and you still have to come over and take care of me like some invalid!”

“Yuudai, ah already said it b’fore. Ahm here b’cuz ah wanna be, not cuz I hafta be.”

“Why?” Yuudai huffed, and the way his hand tightened in the cat’s fur made her mow and jump off his lap in disgust. “What’s making you stick around?”

“B’lieve it or not, ah care about yah, Yuudai.” Shigeru’s face softened, and he gently ruffled the blond’s short hair. He too set his plate back down on the box, and he leaned back into the couch. “There’s a lot more tah life then that piece ah shit you were datin’. Yah’ll find someone better.”

Yuudai, for his part, was turning red. He shifted around, sitting up, the blanket falling to his lap. “That involves finding someone who actually likes me,” he muttered.

The older man shrugged. “Ah like yeh,” Shigeru drawled easily, and Yuudai’s heart jumped out of his throat.

Carefully, the blond sat on the couch, considering what this meant. He pondered it for a while before deciding he had nothing left to lose, and leaned over and softly kissed the other man.

Shigeru sat up quickly, shock evident on his face. “Oh, shit,” Yuudai stammered. “You didn’t, you didn’t mean it like that, I’m so sorry, I’ll just, I can go, I fucked up, I’m so sorry--”

“Yuudai,” Shigeru tried to interrupt, but the blond just kept on talking.

“I’ll, the internet cafe, I’ll go there for a while and--”

“Yuudai…”

“--you can leave and oh my god we have to work together still, I’m so sorry, we can just pretend that didn’t happen and--”

“Yuudai.” This time, Shigeru raised a hand to the younger man’s cheek, thumb resting lightly on the bandage, careful not to press on the injury. Finally, Yuudai fell silent, and Shigeru leaned forward, and then they were kissing.

Arata had always been an aggressive kisser, invading Yuudai’s mouth with something dangerously close to choking force. Shigeru, on the other hand, was gentle and languorous. It started as casually touching their lips together, Shigeru sometimes sucking lightly at the other’s bottom lip, and evolved into careful nips. They sat like that for a while, until Shigeru took the initiative and licked long and slow, and in response Yuudai opened his mouth wider. Almost immediately, their tongues met, Yuudai’s briefly jumping back before cautiously moving back forward. Shigeru moved his hand back, gripping the hair at the back of Yuudai’s head and pulling him closer. The kiss became more frantic, hurried, as both men explored the other, and when Shigeru scraped his teeth along the other’s tongue, Yuudai moaned into it.

Spurred on, Yuudai became more eager, pushing Shigeru down into the couch and climbing on top of him. He gripped the man’s chin in both hands and kissed him fiercely, taking as much as he could. Shigeru, almost along for the ride, dropped his hands out of the short hair and thumbed at the line of Yuudai’s shirt. Gingerly, he tucked a few fingers under the cloth, and rubbed at his hip bone.

Yuudai, attractively, yelped.

“Is this okay?” Shigeru breathed, mouth suddenly free.

“Don’t fucking ask that now,” Yuudai hissed, diving back down, and Shigeru laughed.

“Ah’ll take that as a yes,” he whispered, dipping the other hand under the shirt and running his fingers along Yuudai’s back. Yuudai kissed the older man again, and lasted a respectable thirty seconds before Shigeru’s hands found and palmed at his ass.

“Sssssssshit,” Yuudai moaned, jerking back.

“There ain’t a’lot here, is there,” Shigeru said teasingly, squeezing it gently.

“Shut up,” Yuudai growled, but he couldn’t hold back a small smile. “Are you saying yours is better?” Without waiting for a response, he scuttled backwards so he was sitting on the other’s knees, and shoved his hands in the approximate location of his ass, which was resting on the couch. Raising his eyebrows, Shigeru lifted his hips up, giving the blond access, and he took the invitation with fervor. Yuudai let out a comically drawn out whistle, feeling out the firm roundness with his hands. “Alright, fine, you win.” Still, he didn’t remove his hands.

Shigeru let the other man explore for a while, and his breathing came a bit faster. “Yeh done yet?” he said evenly, trying to keep his voice steady.

“No, this is pretty n…” Yuudai looked up and trailed off when he saw how the other man was reddening, and immediately colored himself.

“C’mere,” Shigeru breathed, and grabbed Yuudai’s arm and pulled him forward once more. He readjusted the pair until they were both sitting up Yuudai in Shigeru’s lap, and smoothly pulled the shirt from Yuudai’s thin frame.

“Woah!” the blond exclaimed, caught off guard.

“Okay?” Shigeru asked again, running his fingers along the other’s ribs.

“Yeah,” Yuudai sighed, leaning into to touch. “Just startled me a bit. It’s fine.”

“Good,” and Shigeru had a smile Yuudai had never seen before on his face, and he shivered. The older man kissed him, deep, and his hands roamed over the thinner man’s torso, touching and feeling. A hand brushed against a nipple, and when Yuudai moaned into the kiss, Shigeru brought his hand back. He rubbed the nub softly, rolling it in his hand, and the blond arched into the touch. With his other hand he moved down and back, pressing down on his tailbone and massaging slowly.

“C’mon,” Yuudai pleaded, breaking the kiss. He pulled up at Shigeru’s shirt impatiently, and the other man obediently stripped it off. Yuudai was silent for a while, staring, hypnotized.

“Yeh okay there?” Shigeru waved a hand in front of the blond’s face, and Yuudai snapped out of it, embarrassed.

“Y-yes! I just, sorry!” He covered his face with his hands, horrified that he had honestly gotten lost in Shigeru’s abs.

Shigeru lightly grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away, smiling once again. “S’flatterin’,” he replied, and Yuudai scowled. He laughed, and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of the blond’s mouth. Inspired, he peppered kisses down his cheek, along his chin, and latched onto his neck. Yuudai sucked in a breath, bringing a hand up to fist in Shigeru’s messy hair. The older man licked and nipped at his neck, moving further downward, licking a stripe along his collarbone before finally arriving at his destination. With a quick glance up at Yuudai, who’s eyes widened as he realized what Shigeru was aiming at, he flicked out his tongue and briefly touched Yuudai’s nipple.

Instantly, he arched away from the touch, a soft ‘ah’ escaping his mouth. Shigeru was having none of it and wrapped his strong arms around the thin back, pulling him back forward and into his embrace. Satisfied, he licked, and licked, and licked, until Yuudai was beginning to pant. He then moved forward slightly and latched on, sucking it teasingly. Looking up, gauging a reaction, he carefully nipped the bud, and Yuudai let out a low moan.

Satisfied, Shigeru brought up his other hand to pinch the other nipple, but was soon pushed down by Yuudai with surprising force. “Yuu--” He was instantly cut off with a kiss, deep and passionate. Yuudai pulled back quickly, kissing along Shigeru’s jaw, rubbing at his beard with a free hand, traveling further still. He slowly backed up, planting wet, sloppy kisses along the muscular chest, rubbing and squeezing at the pecs. Shigeru sighed blissfully, but Yuudai kept going- down, and down, past his nipples and down his abs, tongue dipping into the belly button-- and that was when Shigeru put strong hands under his armpits and lifted the other man up. Yuudai hung suspended in the grip, tip of his tongue still hanging out, looking like a cat who had just been denied it’s milk.

“Was that-” he started, but Shigeru shook his head.

“Do yeh have…?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, in my room.”

“Yuudai.” Shigeru sounded serious all of a sudden. “Are yeh really, really sure about this?”

“Stop asking that,” Yuudai whined, but he nodded.

“Then c’mere,” Shigeru smiled, and stood and walked to Yuudai’s bedroom.

Was he really sure about this? Was this really a good idea? Yuudai considered it briefly, but he looked ahead of him and saw Shigeru’s broad shoulders and curved, perfect ass, and followed him into the bedroom.

When he made it inside, Shigeru had somehow already found what he was looking for, and he gestured to the futon. “More comfortable, right?” He chuckled.

Yuudai had to take a moment to remind himself that this was really happening, and then they laid down, Yuudai stretching himself over Shigeru, trying to connect every inch of their bodies together. Both men were obviously aroused, and when they bumped together, both gasped. Encouraged, Yuudai undid the other man’s belt and fly, and pulled his underwear and pants down and off. After discarding them somewhere in the room, he just… observed. It was longer than Arata’s had been, but a bit thinner.

He wanted to feel it inside of him.

Yuudai made for Shigeru’s dick, opening his mouth wide, but a firm hand stopped him and he whined. “Why won’t you let me?” he asked, frustrated.

“B’cause ah want to do this instead,” Shigeru whispered, sitting up. “C’mere, get under me.” Hesitantly, Yuudai obeyed, and they switched positions. Quickly and with practiced ease, Shigeru stripped Yuudai, and then they were both naked.

Shigeru wasted no time, uncapping the lube and throwing one of Yuudai’s legs over his shoulder. Yuudai gasped, and before he could say anything, he felt a cool pressure at his entrance. “Fuck, Shigeru…” he hissed, and Shigeru gently pressed a thick finger inside. Yuudai bit back a moan- this was slow, exploratory and gentle. Arata had always been rough and fast, opening him up as quickly as possible, sometimes hammering his prostate just to make him scream. Shigeru knew exactly where to look and found it almost immediately, but touched it lightly, teasingly, building Yuudai up slowly. Yuudai was dissolving into moans and pants, trying to push back against Shigeru’s hand, but a firm hand on his chest held him in place; Shigeru was determined to draw this out. Finally, a second finger was added, and when they touched his prostate Yuudai could have sworn he saw stars.

Soon, a third was added, but it felt a little off, like he couldn’t fit them all in very far? Almost like it was angled a different way, but why would… Yuudai’s mind briefly cleared. “Is that your thumb?”

“...yeh…” came the obviously frustrated reply.

“Why did you use that hand?” Yuudai laughed, looking down to see confirm that Shigeru had, in fact, used the hand where he was missing two fingers.

“Ah thought ah could get ‘em in further or somethin’,” he grumbled, uncharacteristically impatient. “Make it feel bettah. Getcha used to it before… ah dunno.”

Was he… pouting? Yuudai grinned. “Before you use that longass dick of yours?” he finished, a wicked smile on his lips. In response, Shigeru hooked the two fingers inside, pressing down hard on the prostate, and Yuudai keened. “A-ah, shit, man, just… do it. It’s fine. I’m used to it.”

This earned Yuudai a frown, but he didn’t notice. “Yuudai, yeh sure?” Shigeru lined up his dick, already in a condom and slicked up- when had he done that? “Last chance teh change yer mind.”

Yuudai sat up on his elbows, looking Shigeru straight in the eye, and opened his mouth. “Shut up and fuck me, Shigeru,” and he obliged.

Shigeru pushed in slowly, cautiously, as Yuudai was learning was the norm. It went in easily, but it kept going, and going, deeper than anything Yuudai had felt before. The feeling was… strange, but not bad. Soon, he was fully seated inside the smaller man. “Yeh okay?” the older man asked, always considerate.

“It’s… it’s fine. Just, give me a second, okay?” Yuudai breathed slowly, adjusting to the feeling of the dick inside of him, relaxing- then Shigeru kissed him, and Yuudai tensed up again. Shigeru was a patient man, and he kissed slowly, coaxing all the stress out. When he felt the man under him fully relax, he started to move. He sat back up, sitting on his heels, studying the blond’s reactions, trying to find a pace that fit. At first he thrusted slowly, deep, fully inside, enjoying the low moans it drew out of the other man, loving the reddening of his cheeks. It felt fantastic. Next he tried shallower, faster- and was rewarded with the blond’s eyes snapping open, and a higher pitched noise escaped his mouth.

“S-shit, Shigeru…” the blond sighed, stretching out the leg that wasn’t currently thrown over a muscular shoulder. He rolled onto his side slightly, giving better access. Every thrust the older man made was met with a downward jerk of the blond’s hips; apparently he had found something quite effective. He kept up the pace, watching Yuudai fall to pieces under him, feeling it build deep inside himself as well. The blond bit down on his pillow, and Shigeru turned a bit, changing the angle, directly hitting his prostate with each thrust, and heard the noises through the cloth. Yuudai was going to come without even touching his dick, and the thought sent ripples through Shigeru’s body. It couldn’t last much longer; it was fast, but they were both too keyed up, too excited, to draw it out much longer. He kissed Yuudai’s ankles, shin, knee, anything he could reach, and Yuudai buried his face in the pillow and came with a shout.

It splattered everywhere, and Shigeru dimly realized they had clearly forgotten the second condom, but when he felt the younger man pulsing around him the thought flew away. He pushed deep inside, reveling in the sensation, and came with a long moan.

They stayed like that for a while, letting their orgasms wash over them, but Yuudai finally spoke up. “You gonna…?”

“Ah, sorry,” Shigeru apologized, pulling out and lowering Yuudai’s leg. He carefully took off the condom and tied it off, tossing it in the trash can nearby. There were tissues next to the bed- Shigeru grabbed a handful and cleaned the mess up the best he could before finally lay down next to the blond.

“We gotta work tomorrow,” Yuudai sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

“Ah, yeh,” Shigeru replied, and they fell into silence.

“Aw, shit, the food,” Yuudai groaned. “I totally forgot.”

“S’fine,” Shigeru drawled, yawning. “Just stay here.” He threw an arm over the other man.

“...alright.” Something about his tone seemed off, but Shigeru was too tired to place it. He heard rustling; Yuudai was setting the alarm clock and pulling up the blanket. A well-placed throw of some item laying nearby (a cat toy? Ahh, it didn’t matter) hit the light switch, and Yuudai settled in. Shigeru pulled him close- the blush couldn’t be seen, and neither could the smile on Shigeru’s lips. Blissful, the pair fell into a deep, restful slumber.


End file.
